


Dream

by Mycrofat



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycrofat/pseuds/Mycrofat
Summary: 脑洞不属于我。





	Dream

送走了父母和Sherlock，Mycroft走向Smallwood女士再次向她表示感谢。虽然Eurus的事后谢林福德的事他不再能过问，但是Smallwood最终还是念在平时Mycroft为国家所做的小小贡献份上答应了他全家探望的权利。  
回到家里疲倦已经达到顶峰，Mycroft迫不及待地期待未来三天里能让他恢复一下透支的精力和体力。自从他从谢林福德出来后并没有一刻停顿的时间，撇开他自身在谢林福德遭受的一切不说，Smallwood向他婉转地表达转移Eurus的监视权后引起不小波澜，不少人趁机表达了对他在其他事情中的判断决策力的质疑，他不能在这个时候松懈丝毫。妈咪又急于要求获得Eurus的探视权，和他强调不管怎样她是她的女儿，而Mycroft几乎用尽了所有精力在所有人中间周旋。  
站在厨房烧水的Mycroft突然感到一阵头晕。原本前几天他只是喉咙不舒服，后来几乎哑到失声，没想到现在的情况好像越来越严重。揉了揉额头，Mycroft决定他得趁发烧之前早点休息，可是他现在没有多余的力气回楼上的卧室。  
Mycroft最终拿着茶杯就近瘫在了沙发里。只要给他一杯茶的时间，他就能找回力气爬上楼上的卧室。没过多久眼前的景象开始渐渐模糊，酸软的四肢彻底失去了劲道，Mycroft最终放弃地闭上了眼睛。

“Holmes?Mr Holmes？Mycroft...”不知过了多久Mycroft被叫声惊醒。睁开眼睛整个房子都在他的眼前打转。Mycroft一时无法辨认出是谁在叫他的名字，然而这个声音他非常熟悉。  
“我是Gregory，Mycroft，你还好吗？”  
听到来人的名字似乎让Mycroft瞬间清醒了几分。“Gr...Lestrade？”  
“是的，我是来看你的。这么冷的房间，你大半夜睡在沙发上穿这么少会着凉的。”Mycroft感到胳膊上传来的力道，Lestrade扶着他帮他坐了起来。“你的样子看上去不太好啊。”  
看来DI还是没有放弃听从Sherlock的要求，Mycroft沉默着没有回答。他并不需要被人强迫的关心，哪怕Sherlock能有一点了解Mycroft他就不该多那个嘴。  
然而Lestrade似乎看穿了他的心思。“Mycroft，我不是因为Sherlock才来的。”  
Mycroft看着Gregory，仍旧没有说话。  
“我特意问他要了门锁密码，见你房子灯亮着但是没人应门我很不放心，所以想进来看看。Mycroft，你的脸色真的很差，我扶你回房间休息吧。”  
Mycroft全身僵硬的被Gregory从沙发上扶起，左晃右摇的样子像是个学步的婴儿。为了不闹笑话，Holmes决定还是暂时半靠在Lestrade身上，由他带他上楼。Gregory搂过他的肩膀稳稳地搀着他走上楼梯，扶着他慢慢坐在床边，转身去衣柜里翻找睡衣。头疼影响了他的反应，Mycroft刚才穿着单薄的三件套躺在沙发上就睡着了，Lestrade把他叫醒后他感到了比刚进门时翻倍的冷意。直到半靠在Lestrade怀里Mycroft才从对方传来的体温里感受到了一丝暖意，而现在依靠顿失后Mycroft整个人冷得发抖，极其勉强才没让自己发出牙齿打颤的声音。  
转过头来的Gregory还是发现了Mycroft的状况。“噢Mycroft。”Lestrade上前拥紧了男人，手臂在他身后上下轻抚着后背。“换完衣服赶紧躺下吧，我把温度再调高点。”  
“Gregory。。。”Mycroft不知道自己沙哑的声音有多少是因为生病的原因，他只知道Lestrade的那声Mycroft让他眼眶发热。近来崩紧神经毫无停歇的忙碌像是把他推向了情绪崩溃的边缘，即便被号称冰人，Mycroft还是发现身体不适让他容易感到脆弱。  
“马上就好，Myc。”Gregory继续抱了他一会，等Mycroft的身体不再发抖后脱下了他的外套。  
“我自己来。”在Lestrade伸手解开衬衫钮扣的时候Mycroft阻止了他。Gregory对他笑了笑，转身离开了房间。  
没过一会儿Gregory带着一杯热水回到房间，还未换完睡衣的Mycroft立即拉紧腰间的绑带遮住松弛的肚子。Lestrade把水放在一边的床头柜上掀开了被子，等Mycroft坐上床后把水杯递给他，然后走向浴室，拿了条热乎乎的毛巾出来递给Mycroft。“擦下脸吧，会舒服点。”  
等Mycroft最终躺下时已经感到了不小的舒解。轻叹了口气，他的目光仍旧流连在Lestrade身上像是不愿睡去。  
探长微笑着看着他。“你有时候会这样看着我。”  
“恩？”  
“你可别以为我没注意到，Mycroft。你看着我的目光总是让我觉得沉甸甸的。”  
这是当晚Mycroft第二次失去了回答的能力，他赶紧避开了对视。“抱歉。”  
“不，我不是这个意思。”Lestrade坐在床边弯下腰靠近男人。“你看着我的目光总是让我觉得你的心里装了很多东西想对我说，可是你却总不愿意开口。Mycroft，你能告诉我我说的对吗？”  
Mycroft闭上眼抵住一阵天旋地转的晕眩。他的心脏在胸膛里狂跳，而他无力阻止，零乱的呼吸已经是一种默认。  
“我。。。”过了良久Mycroft清了清疼痛的喉咙，但是发声再次失败。他只能闭着眼点了点头，他放弃了否认，也放弃了对事态发展的掌控。  
“那是什么呢？Myc，你愿意现在告诉我吗？”Lestrade用很轻的声音问他，还用他从不曾想过的亲昵称呼叫他，这似乎多多少少给了Mycroft一点安慰。  
“你能这么问，代表你已经多少知道了。”Mycroft试着尽量不带任何感情色彩地回道。  
“我想听你亲口说出来。”Gregory伸手轻抚着Mycroft的额头，似乎在哄一个顽固的孩子。  
“我的确。。。如你所想，在很久以前就已经对你。。。”Mycroft放弃似地睁开了眼，“我很久以前就已经钟情于你。不过你不用说什么，Lestrade，我知道你会给什么答复。我知道我们的关系仅仅一般，我们之间的联系只有Sherlock，我也不是那种会吸引到你的类型，所以不用麻烦了，我并不打算。。。”  
“你是个笨蛋。”Gregory没等他说完便低下头封住了Mycroft的嘴。在他的嘴唇嘴角留下一个个碎吻。“你有时候真的是个笨蛋，Mycroft。”  
Mycroft的脑子依旧一片迷糊，但他觉得他喜欢现在这种晕陶陶的感觉。Gregory身上的味道干净得很纯粹，还着淡淡的皂液香。直到嘴角忍不住上扬Mycroft才意识到，他好像已经很久没有发自内心地笑过了。  
“早点休息吧，我们明天再见。”  
Mycroft点了点头，最终不舍地闭上了眼睛安心睡去。

 

从疲倦中醒来，Mycroft总算不再觉得头疼，不过轻微的晕眩感说明身体还没完全从过度的损耗中恢复过来，还是容易觉得冷。Mycroft想伸手拿过一边的水杯解完渴再裹紧被子继续睡一会儿，伸手向床头柜探去，却发现那里什么也没有。大概是Lestrade临走前带下楼了。  
想到Lestrade，昨晚发生的一切立刻回到了Mycroft脑子里。Mycroft顿时呼吸一窒睁大了眼。昨晚身体的不适让他放下了所有防御，Lestrade的几句话就让他泄露了一个他保守了很久而且从不愿意让人知道的秘密。  
或者，现在应该叫Gregory？Mycroft犹豫地回想着昨晚的每个细节。所以，Gregory吻了他，在他表达了心意之后。还说他之前所有以为的不可能都是在犯傻。那么，如果他没会错意的话，这意味着Gregory也对他有意思？Mycroft随即又想到了Gregory说的明天见，也就是说，他们今天还要见面。  
Mycroft完全不知道接下去会有什么发展，或者应该怎么发展。长期以来他选择摒弃感情，因为荷尔蒙支配下的感情脆弱得不堪一击。Mycroft也不会是个合格的伴侣，他给不了时间，给不了精力，缺乏热情的回应，甚至偶尔无法理解常人的感情需求，更没有一具吸引人的外貌。这些列表里的理由他已经反复提醒过自己很多遍。然而昨晚迷糊的他在Lestrade面前完全没有想到去翻出列表来警告自己别犯愚蠢的错误。  
Mycroft烦躁地在床上翻了个身，昨晚发生的一切又开始一遍遍在他脑中播放。

 

磨磨蹭蹭地耗着时间，直到Mycroft收拾完外表出门已经临近中午。  
“Hi，Holmes，有什么可以效劳的？”  
Gregory的称呼让Mycroft愣了一会儿，然而对方脸上明亮的笑容让Mycroft认为Gregory是故意在逗他。  
“中午好，Gregory，希望我没有打扰到你工作。”Mycroft回以浅显微小但出自真心的笑容。  
“哇喔。”Gregory似乎有点惊讶，但脸上的笑容更加灿烂了点。Mycroft心里松了口气。  
“没，你没打扰，Myc...Mr Holmes。”  
笑容僵在了Mycroft脸上。过了一会儿他才找回了声音。“Gregory,你叫我什么?”沙哑的声音让他的疑问显得有些软弱,Mycroft抿紧了嘴唇。  
“Mr Holmes？这不是你一直以来的名字？”Gregory也疑惑地皱紧了眉毛。  
“你昨晚不是这么叫我的。”  
“昨晚？你在说什么?”  
Mycroft眼中窜过一丝恼怒，难以置信地瞪着Gregory。  
“如果你后悔昨晚的行为，你大可以明确地告诉我，Lestrade。我感谢你昨晚来我家的探望以及在我身体不便时给予的小小帮助。但我想我表达得很清楚，尽管我对你怀有超乎寻常的情感，如果你毫无想法我不会强求，但至少我值得你诚实的拒绝而不是装傻充愣！”  
“我昨晚没到过你家。”  
“什么？”  
“等等，你对我，情感？”  
一阵长久的静默。两人都正处于过滤让自己震惊的信息中。  
那个不存在的水杯。Mycroft脑子在当机了一阵后重新开始运作。很快回忆了遍昨晚他进门后的每个片段。他的确睡在了沙发上，然后半夜里他被冻醒，迷糊间他勉力走上楼梯，因为他不能再躺在沙发里，如果不想症状再严重点的话。恍惚间他想起了从谢林福德回来的那天午夜，他也像现在这么疲劳，随即他想到了那个被他拒绝护送的探长，想起了他当时关注的眼神，尽管他们关系没这么近，但他心里有个弱小的声音在告诉他，多希望那个探长现在能出现在他眼前。他没有想到这样一个一闪而过的想法让他有了个异常逼真的梦。不管是回忆还是现状都让Mycroft感到极度的尴尬，他的脸因羞耻感涨得通红。  
“抱歉。”Mycroft攥紧了拳头，起身打算告辞。  
“不，Mycroft，你刚才说。。。”  
铃声打断了Lestrade的话，他看了眼手机后没有理会，想开口阻拦Mycroft离开。眼尖的Mycroft捕捉到了对方尴尬的瞬间，瞥了眼手机上显示的人名。Janey是探长近期约会了两次的对象。没什么结局能比现在还糟了。  
“等等Mycroft!”Lestrade紧扣住Mycroft的手腕。  
“你想干什么，Lestrade探长。”Mycroft转过身瞪着他。  
Gregory无奈地看着他，就像每次看Sherlock胡乱折腾完一通扔下一堆麻烦困扰他一样。“我还以为你这块冰山永远不会开窍了。”Gregory笑着摇了摇头，“永远和人保持距离，不肯接受我的任何好意和暗示，然后又像刚才那样突然出现在我面前凭空扔个炸弹给我，你们Holmes。。。”  
“你还有个电话要接。Lestrade。”Mycroft挣开了手腕上的束缚，低头研究地毯上的一块污渍。  
“姐姐好意安排的约会对象，只见过两次。你就算不出现，我也打算和她说抱歉了。”Gregory看着Mycroft，细细地观察着男人无法遮掩的疲态。“好了，尽管我很开心你的突然来访，但你看上去真的糟糕透了，Myc。”  
Mycroft因这句称呼猛地抬起了头。  
“我们先回你家让你好好休息，然后我们再慢慢聊到底发生了什么事，好吗？”  
Mycroft缓缓点了点头，两人并肩离开了苏格兰场。

 

End


End file.
